


You can go far with Taco Bell and Redbull

by emo_gummy_phan



Category: Green Day, MCR - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Supernatural, Twenty One Pilots, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Josh, Gay Tyler Joseph, Group chat, M/M, Multi, Redbull, Taco Bell, county fair, cursing/ bad language, satan! Brendon Urie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_gummy_phan/pseuds/emo_gummy_phan
Summary: A bunch of high schoolers in a group chat. What could possibly go wrong (especially with satan as one of the leaders)?





	1. Taco Bell's delivery service with a small amont of Satan's Redbull

( Satan Urie created the group chat "Emo Squad")

( Satan Urie added Ryan, Patty Stump, Pete, TyJo, Frnk, Gee Way, and PhilTheLion )

 

Satan Urie: Guys, I think something is wrong with Taco Bell™.

TyJo: Is it raising into the heavens?

PhilTheLion: ???

TyJo: It happened in my dream last night. Brendon and I were at Taco Bell and I took a bite out of my beef and cheese burrito then Taco Bell started raising and when we got to the clouds, Brendon caught on fire and slid out the door.

Ryan: You dreamed about MY boyfriend AND you think he's hot?!

TyJo: No.

Pete: #TylersGay

TyJo: No.

Pete: Denial means truth. #TylersGay

TyJo: No. Hey Brendon, what's wrong with Taco Bell?

Ryan: Don't talk to Brendon. >:(

( Satan Urie changed his name to Brendon )

Brendon: I am flattered that i was in your dream. Ryan, Tyler can talk to me. He was not saying that i was hot. he was saying I a getting burned in hell bc I AM SATAN. And the Taco Bell delivery service is broken. #TylersGay

Ryan:???

TyJo: No.

Frnk: Shit. He knows. Gee you tell him. #TylersGay

Gee Way: No. It was your idea Frank. You tell him. #TylersGay

( TyJo changed his name to NOTgaylikeyou )

Pete: Denial. We are all gay here. TyTy and Phil just don't have a boyfriend yet.

( NOTgaylikeyou changed his name to TyTy )

Frnk: Gee, someone has to tell Brendon and it's not gonna be me.

Brendon: What are you not going to tell me Frank?

Frnk: I "Wasn't gonna tell you" what Gerard is about to say.

Gee Way: Frank Anthony Iero!

Frnk: Daddy.

Gee Way: Fuck.guys, me and Frank are gonna leave the chat for a bit. plz don't text or call for the next half hour.When we are done with some business we'll have Pat add us back. Bye 4 now.

Frnk: bye! :)

( Gee Way removed Frnk from "Emo Squad" )

( Gee Way left "Emo Squad )

( Patty Stump changed his name to Pat )

Pat: Gee just texted me what he was gonna tell Brendon.

Pete: I just read the text. Pat, for your own good, don't tell him, let Gee handle it.

Brendon: No Patrick. you better tell me or I will fight you.

Pete: If you so much as poke him... MURDER.

Ryan: Yes Murder will happen to you if you come within ten feet of Breadbin.

( Brendon changed his name to Breadbin)

PhilTheLion: plz don't fight

TyTy: pl don't

Pat: plz don't

Ryan: MARSHMALLOWS UNITE!

Breadbin: Ryan, did you drink the RedBull in the fridge that i told you NOT to touch?

Ryan: Look Dad! It gave me wings!!!!

Breadbin: Ryan literally has pink glittery fairy wings on.

TyTy: What did you do to that RedBull?!

Breadbin: I added champagne, cocaine, and some 5 hour energy

PhilTheLion: why?!

Breadbin: For if I'm depressed or I just want to see something really funny.

TyTy: #Don'tTakeRedBullFromSatan

Pat: Agreed

Ryan: MARSHMALLOW LEAGUE!!!!!

Pat: I am NOT a marshmallow. Tell them I'm not a marshmallow Pete.

Pete: I can't.

Pat: why not?

Pete: You're sweet and edible. ;)

( Pat left "Emo Squad")

Pete: BTW Brendon, Gerard and Frank wanted to tell you that Taco Bell doesn't have a delivery service and that they have been hiring people.

( Breadbin left "Emo Squad")


	2. What happened when Ryan was on RedBull?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ryan can't remember what happened last night so he talks to his friends and tries to find out

( RyanBull added Pat, Breadbin, Gee Way, and Frank to " Emo Squad")

RyanBull: WAKE THE FUCK UP!

Gee Way: Me and Frank have been up for a while. ;)

Frnk: I have been up. He's been mostly down but neither of us were asleep. ;)

Pete: It is 4:30 a.m. on a SATURDAY. I am not doing this rn.

(Pete left "Emo Squad")

(Pat added Pete to "Emo Squad")

Pat: Why are we getting up?

RyanBull: Bc I want to know ...WHAT. THE. FUCK. HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!

Breadbin: you drank a drugged alcoholic RedBull.

(RyanBull changed his name to WTF)

WTF: Thanks for explaining the name but what did I DO?

Breadbin: What do you mean?

WTF: WHY the FuCk did I just wake up in brendon's closet wearing a trenchcoat, a speedo, pink fairy wings,hooker heels with $50 in them, and a sombrero with a paper crown on top!? >:( Is this the result of a party Bren!?

( Breadbin changed his name to Bren )

Bren: So last night you drank a RedBull that contained champagne, cocain, and 5 hour energy and I yelled at you and you said it gave you wings then you put the fairy wings on and then you found a sombrero and claimed that you were the Taco Bell fairy and I said you weren't but you argued that you were and then you ran out of my house.

PhilTheLion: why did you even have pink fairy wings and a sombrero at your house?

Bren: reasons. ;) 

Pete: Brendon you dirty man!

WTF: did anyone else see me last night?

Pat: I saw you.

WTF: Where?

Pat: well I saw your bike in front of the Walmart and I remembered Brendon saying something about the RedBull so I waited with your bike. When you came out, you were wearing a tee shirt, shorts, a trenchcoat, and hooker heels. When you tried to leave, you realised that you couldn't ride the bike with heels on. You then decided to sell it to me for a dollar and by that I mean you gave me the bike and the dollar.and then you walked away surprisingly fast.

WTF: Can I have it back?

Pat: the bike? Yes. The dollar? No.

WTF: you owe me a dollar.

WTF:did anyone else see me last night?

Gee Way: me and Frank did.

WTF: where?

Frnk: hey Ryan,does your ass hurt?

WTF: a little bit why?

Frnk:HA!

WTF:Why are you laughing?

Gee Way: bc it's a funny story

WTF: we'll stop laughing and tell me the story.

Frnk: He

Gee Way:He

Frnk:He

WTF: I WILL ATTACK YOU BOTH.

Pat: He

WTF: I WILL BURN YOU, MARSHMALLOW !

Pete: you're a marshmallow too.

WTF:. >:(

Pat:. >:(

Bren:. >:(

Pete: you're Brendon's marshmallow

Bren: 0:)

(Frnk changed his name to Frank)

Frank:YOU ARE SATAN!

Bren: I WAS AN ANGEL ONCE!

PhilTheLion:Could you please turn off your caps lock! You're starting to scare people.

TyTy: thanks phillyboy.

(PhilTheLion changed his name to Phillyboy)

WTF: What. The. Hell. Did you see Gerard?!

Gee Way: I'll tell until the crown. Frank you wanna explain to the strip club and then we take turns explaining til brendon's closet.

WTF: STRIP CLUB!

Bren: (TnT) >:(

WTF: I don't think I cheated on you Bren. Gerard PLEASE tell me I didn't cheat on him.

Gee Way: I'm only telling to the crown.

WTF: whatever.

Gee Way: so you were power walking down the street and so me and frank followed you to the Burger King where you walked up into the drive through. You kept screaming BEEP BEEP bc you thought it would make people think you were a car. And when you got to the ordering speaker you said you wanted a mcdouble cheeseburger and a crown with glitter on it. The lady just gave you a small cheeseburger and a paper crown. And then you tried to pay her using pill bottles full of cheese whiz and she was gonna call the cops until Frank payed for your burger and now you owe him $5.

Pete: BEEP BEEP

Pat: BEEP BEEP

Frank: BEEP BEEP

WTF: shut the fuck up I will murder each and every one of you.

Bren: BEEP BEEP

WTF:Brendon Boyd Urie! You will not participate in the "bitch I'll kill you games"

Phillyboy: hey can someone pick me and Tyler up? Frank and gee are kissing and they're starting to make sounds.

Pat: where are you?

TyTy: at Frank's house.

Pete: you can use my car since yours is low on gas

Pat: thanks Pete

WTF: ok well Frank it's you're turn to tell the story

Frank: ok. Well after you got the burger and the crown you went in to the gay strip club and you went around the back so people thought you were a stripper and so they gave you a bathing suit and you changed into it and you got on the stage and started dancing and I guess all the guys liked you bc they all gave you money. But then Ray Toro was there and he knew you weren't a stripper and so he escorted you out. But you were so mad that you got on his car hood and stomped on it leaving a dent. And that got him mad and he pulled a spray bottle out of his hair and sprayed you and you fell in your ass.and then you fell asleep on his car hood.

Gee Way:and then me and frank had to drag you to the car and we put you in brendon's closet so we knew you would be safe.

WTF: well I guess that explains everything. Now go to sleep bitches it's Saturday!

( WTF left the group chat)


	3. Fair day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go to a fair do some stuff and frerard gets in trouble because they are kind of overprotective of eachother

Phillyboy: hey guys. Wake up again bc there is a fair in town today and we are all going

Pete: it is Saturday and Ryan kept us up long enough go back to bed Phil.

TyTy: but there's a fair....

(WTF changed his name to Ryan)

Ryan: the whole marshmellow league and I are going with or without you guys.

Bren: I'm coming too. Whoever is coming say #fairday

Pat: #fairday

Ryan:#fairday

TyTy:#fairday

Phillyboy: #fairday

Frank:#fairday

Gee Way: only bc Frank is going #fairday

Phillyboy: come on Pete... You will be all alone while we're at the fair.

Pete: fine! Whatever. I guess I'm going too. #unfairday

Pat: come on. Don't be like that Pete. It'll be fun.

Pete: I'm coming.

~ at the fair grounds~

Gee Way:me and Frank are ditching y'all byee

Pat: bye Frank. Bye gee. I'm ditching too with Pete byee

TyTy: bye Frank gee pat and Pete.

Phillyboy: I guess it's just u and me fren

TyTy: where did Ryan and Brendon go?

Phillyboy: idk they just left.

Ryan: we're at the milk bottle game thing. We ditching you to.

TyTy: always with the milk ryan.phil where are we going?

Phillyboy: I wanna go on the roller coaster

TyTy: I don't like roller coasters. How about you go on the roller coaster and I'll stay here.

Phillyboy: ok. Bye fren.

TyTy: bye.

TyTy: hey Pat. Where are you and Pete?

Pat: We're at the squirt gun balloon game and Pete is trying to win me a sparkly purple fedora. I don't think he knows he can buy it.

TyTy: hey Frank where are you and gee?

Frank: we are at the bouncy house with the tiny basketball.

TyTy:why are u in a bounce house?

Gee Way: bc me and frank like bouncing with each other. ;)

TyTy: don't u guys weigh too much?

Gee Way: are u calling us fat?

Frank: I will fight u if you call Gerard fat.

Gee Way: yeah punch Tyler Frankie.

Phillyboy: don't punch Tyler or I will murder u when I get off this roller coaster.

(TyTy left the group chat)

Pat: does anybody else hear police sirens?

Gee Way: run Frankie run!

Bren: What did you guys do?

Frank: this kid threw a ball at gee and so I backhanded the kid and he ran out crying and we got kicked off the bouncy house bc of it so I gave this other kid a knife and told him to cut the bounce house. And he did. So I gave him $20.now we are in trouble.

Phillyboy: WHY DID YOU BRING A KNIFE TO A FAIR?!

Frank: Just in case someone tried to kidnap me or Gerard.

Ryan: there is like no chance of that happening Frank.

Phillyboy: whatever. We're all leaving. Everybody get in the van now! >:(

Pete: I won Patrick a fedora and he looks so cute in it.

Phillyboy: cool. Now get. In. The. CAR.

Pete:you were right Phil this was fun.

Phillyboy:. >:(


	4. The Guy from the fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler has a boyfriend! :)

Phillyboy: hey guys are any of you texting tyler?

Pete: no and pat isnt either bc we're watching a movie

Bren: me and ry aren't.

Gee Way: neither are me and frank. ;)

Phillyboy: then who is he texting?

Ryan: aww. Phil are you jealous?

Phillyboy: no.

Bren: then why are you blushing?

Phillyboy: i'm not.

Bren: yes you are. I can see you.

Ryan: how the fuck did you get to phil's house in like 2 seconds.

Bren: i got here in 0.666 seconds ry. 

Ryan: oh yeah. i forgot you were satan for a second.

Phillyboy: guys, focus.

Gee Way: have you met us?!

Phillyboy: someone has to find out who tyler is texting.

Bren: i'm on it!

TyTy: wat the fuck brendon?!

Pat: what did he do?

TyTy: he took my phone. im talking through my laptop.

Bren: who is Josh?

TyTy: he might be my boyfriend....

Ryan: ooooooooh, Tyler's in love

Pat: awwww

Pete: I KNEW IT! I KNEW HE WAS GAY!

Gee Way: good for you Ty.

Frank: who tops?

TyTy: we dont know yet.even if we did, i probably wouldn't tell.

Bren: i'm adding him.

TyTy: no. please don't. i just know you guys will embarrass me.

(Bren added Jish to the group chat)

Bren: hello josh and welcome to Hell! my name is satan and these are my bitches.

Pete: excuse me? i am nobodys bitch.

Pat: neither am i!

Ryan: down marshmellow! the adults are trying to talk.

Pat: i'm older than you ryan.

phillyboy: didn't you realise that nobody uses logic around here except for you me and tyler?

Jish: wait. Tyler is here? is his last name Joseph?

TyTy: i don't know is your last name Dun?

Jish: Hey babe! :)

TyTy: hi josh.

Frank: already calling you babe and you haven't fucked yet?

Jish: I am not gay! at least I don't think I am.

Pete: we all are in this group chat.

Gee Way: so..... where did you guys meet?

TyTy: at the fair while i was waiting for Phil.

Jish: i was the cotton candy vendor person in the little booth with a brain on the front.

Frank: yeah i think that was the only thing at the fair that wasn't normal. i mean i want my cotton candy to look like brains but that doesn't mean everybody does.

Jish: yeah i get that a lot.

Pete: hey guys, i"m going shopping! you wanna come?

TyTy: yee josh lets go shopping!

Pete: alright i'll be by in a few minutes!


	5. We're off to shop the walmart! the wonderful store full of stuff!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more trouble is caused by ryden this time and there is a hat department in walmart.

Bren: Hurry up pete! me and Ryan can"t wait here all day!

Pete: I'm sorry to keep you waiting but some of us can't teleport!

Pat: ok brendon we're here!

Bren: where?

TyTy: at the entrance.

Bren: i don't see you.

Gee Way: me and Frankie are going to the starbucks next to Walmart byee!

Bren: What starbucks?!

Ryan: i think you teleported us to the wrong walmart dude.

Phillyboy: now i see you! Hey RYAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON BRENDON'S SHOULDERS?!

Ryan: teleportation requirements. you wouldn't understand.

Pete: brendon, the back spikes put holes in your shirt again.

Bren: they always do pete. Now LET'S GO SHOPPING! pOOF!

Pete: where did patrick go?

Bren: with me and Ryan to the section of the store where they have hats

Ryan: me and brendon found flower crowns!

Jish: where is the hat section?! I can't find it anywhere!

Pat:it's near the back of the store

Pete: how did you even teleport with brendon and ryan? i thought you had to sit on brendon's shoulders or something like Ryan said.

Ryan: i didn't say it was the only place to hold on to though.

Gee Way: hey guys, we are in the shoe aisle and there is literally a pair of shoes that look like Dorothy's from the wizard of oz.

frank: gerard fits them too.

Gee Way: and Frank is my little munchkin.

Bren: am i the wicked witch?

Frank: no. you are the scarecrow that needs a brain

Pat: guys i think Ryan is coming for you. he just screamed and now he's running somewhere

TyTy: he is at the loud speaker thing i can see him

Ryan: IF BRENDON URIE DOESN'T HAVE A BRAIN THEN WHY IS HIS FOREHEAD SO BIG?!AAAAAAARGH!

Phillyboy: did he Just scream into the loud speaker?

Bren: i think i'm deaf

Pat: which character am I?

Gee Way: you are the good witch.

Jish: guys the walmart people are chasing him

Bren: well they won't be after i foreheadbutt them all.

TyTy: now they are chasing brendon too.

Pat: brendon Just turned around and used his forehead to throw a walmart guy.

Bren: oh shit its the police! run ryan run!

Pete: great job guys! now we aren't allowed to go back to walmart!

Frank: we could always go to oz though :D

Pete: >:(

Phillyboy: remember that we start school tomarrow so wake up early and dont drink brendon's redbull.

Bren: excuse me but my redbull is excellent and it never hurt anybody.

Ryan: ahem.

Pete: we will all be up I promise 

Pat: so long and good night.

( Pat left the group chat)

TyTy: so long and good night

( TyTy left the group chat)

( Jish left the group chat)


	6. The First Day of School {Part 1}

Phillyboy: hey guys wake up! we've got about a half hour until the bus comes to pick us up.

Gee Way: Me and Frank just have to take a shower but we'll be ready in about 15 minutes. then we'll go to brendons house.

Bren: why are you coming to my house?

Ryan: yeah why?

Tyler: if you guys go in the shower together won't you come out dirtier?

Frank: i hope so ;)

Gee Way: we are just conserving water to help the environment.

frank: and we are going to brendons house to make sure they aren't late for the first day of school.

josh:don't take your phone into the shower!

Mikey: sounds like something I would do. See Gerard i'm not the only dumb one!

Frank:  >:(

Gee:  >:( HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN THIS GROUP CHAT?!

Mikey: i took your phone yesterday bc it kept going off and I added myself.

Gee: grrrrrrr

Ray: he added me too.

                                                     ( Ryan left the group chat)

                                            ( Bren added Ryan to the group chat)

Bren: ryan if i have too stay you do too. 

Ray: are you that ryan kid that dented my car

Frank: the one and only

Ray: dude why did you do that?

Ryan: brendon got me high. its a long story.

Phil: guys the bus is gonna be here any minute.

Gee Way: alright me and frank are gonna leave for a bit byee

Pat: hey guys! sorry we didn't reply sooner but SOMEBODY hates waking up.

Pete: grrr. i hate school. why can't it just start at noon, when i usually get up?

Pat: because noon is lunchtime pete.

Pete: so.

Pat: its just illogical.

Pete: logic is not real

Pat: than how do you explain unrealness?

Pete: explaining isn't real

Ryan: what about josh?

Josh: what about me?

Pete: josh isn't real.

Tyler: he was real enough last night. ;)

Bren: WhO ToPs?!

Tyler:  i told you  that we are going to keep it a secret brendon.

Pete: but you know who tops in all of our relationships.

Tyler: well i never asked you guys just said that you top.

Josh: who tops?

Bren: me

Pete: me

Ryan: and since he isn't here to say it for himself, Frank.

Tyler: NOOOOOOOO! josh now we have to tell them who tops in our relationship!

Josh: I don't have a problem with that. :)

Tyler: But i didn't want them to know. :(

Bren: but you have to tell us now!

Frank: we're here!

Bren: close the door after you come in! haven't you people ever heard of it?!

Gee way: now who tops?

Phil: as interesting as this conversation is,the bus is at my house so you guys better be outside or you'll miss it.

Tyler: okay.

Josh: I top.

                                              (Tyler left the group chat)

            ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 *third person pov*

on the bus........

 

Phil waved at the guys as they all got on. one couple to a seat and phil sat alone. tyler usually sat with him last year but since tyler has josh, phil is alone. they started comparing schedules as soon as the whole group was sat down and thats how they spent the ride until they got tired and either leaned against eachother or they leaned against the window. at one of the stops phil could feel someone staring at him so he lifted his head from the window to see a really tall guy that had straight, short brown hair. "Is this seat taken?" he asked. phil scooted over to make room for him and just leaned against the window, he then felt the eyes staring at him again and he turned to the brunette. "Hi. My name is [dan]" "phil" "Hey phil?" "yeah?"  "I'm tired. is it okay if i lean on you or something? i didn't get much sleep last night because i just moved here and i was unpacking my stuff." Phil thought for a moment. "sure. just please be quieter." "i'll try."

and they just sat like that until the bus got to the school.


	7. The First Day of School ( part 2)

* Phil's POV *

"Shouldn't we wake them up?"

"But they look so cute together."

"We don't even know who this guy is."

"Dude, you can wake them up now. I took a picture. or maybe fifteen. I will send them to you guys."

I opened my eyes slightly. I hadn't felt the bus stop when it arrived at school like I usually do. i tried to move but something was pushing on my side. i looked over and i saw the new kid. he kinda did look cute asleep but i knew i had to wake him up so I shook him gently and he groaned. what was his name again? " Dan . Dan come on we're at school." I said shaking him a little bit harder until he finally sat up and looked around. of course we were the last ones on the bus. he ran off and i walked with my friends toward our advisory which we all (fortunately) have together. while we were walking down the hall brendon came up to me. "soooooo.... are you going to ask him out?" "no." "why not?" "because i just met him." " but you already slept with him..." i gasped and slapped brendon playfully on the arm while trying not to blush. "but what if we have nothing in common?" i asked. "you guys literally have the same haircut." ryan pointed out. "so. at least we get haircuts." "OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH" gerard, frank and pete yelled at the same time. "ryan just got roasted!" josh exclaimed. when we filed into the classroom, i sat at the only open desk which just happened to be next to dan again. after a few minutes i felt my phone vibrate so i clicked on the notification that opened up the group chat.

Bren: you are sitting next to Dan again i see.

Phil: so.

Bren: it's adorable.

i looked up from my phone to glare at brendon. "why are you blushing? are you texting your girlfriend?" dan asked from beside me. "dude if i liked girls i might be." now dan was blushing. my phone vibrated again.

Bren: what did you say to Dan? he's blushing! is he going home with you tonight?

Phil: he asked if i was texting my girlfriend.

Gee: we are now all your girlfriends!

Bren: me and Ry are fine with just eachother thank you.

frank: if gee's okay with it i am too. yee! let's have a threesome tonight!

Phil: i will not do that and i am not dating any of you!

Bren: yeah! he's only dating Dan!

Phil: shut up brendon!

                           (Phil left the group chat)

i looked up and found dan staring at me with a dazed look. i waved my hand in front of his face to see if he was still alive and apparently i surprised him because he jumped back and fell out of his chair. i gasped."i'm sorry! are you alright?" i asked extending my arm to help him up. "yeah. i'm fine thanks." he replied while brushing off his pants and sitting down again. "are you sure you're okay? like i could massage wherever it hurts. like i'm really good with my hands i've been told." Dan blushed and looked down. he never answered so i went back to the assignment we were supposed to be working on until my phone buzzed again.

        ( Phil was added to the group chat) 

Bren: what did you say to Dan?

Phil: why do you always want to know?

Bren: because i can see his boner from here.

Phil: when did that happen?

Bren: after you helped him up off the floor.

      i glanced down for a second...only a second though! i felt myself blush anyways. a few minutes passed and dan got a pass to the bathroom glancing at me as if it were my fault before leaving the room. my phone buzzed once again.

Josh: aren't you gonna go help him?

Phil: why would i?

Frank: because you caused it!

Bren: you know you want to...

Phil: no i don't.

Ryan: you're blushing.

Phil: so.

Pete: you know you want the D

Pat: you guys are acting like you're the ones in the bathroom right now i swear.

Ryan: so you don't ship it?

Pat: of course i do look how cute they would be together! i'm just saying that you guys should lay off of phil.

Pete: only if i get to lay on you ;)

Pat: we are in school right now pete.

Bren: you should be like the guy from the song.

Pete: any way you want it 

Josh: thats the way you need it 

Mikey: any way you want it.

Gee Way: dude patrick laid down on the floor!

Ray: pete just laid on top of him.

Pete: TO THE OFFICE!

Tyler: the teacher might have taken longer to notice if you didn't moan patrick.

Pat: but pete knows that i can't keep it in when he touches my neck.

Pete: i am honestly offended that you blame this all on me.

Bren: guys phil just went to the bathroom! 

frank: i'm going to secretly follow him and overhear everything that happens ;)

Phil: you know i'm still in this chat right? frank i can see you! go back to class!

frank: fine. sorry mom!

Mikey: would that make phil married to gee?

Frank: no why would it

Mikey: because i heard someone screaming daddy and i hope my bro isn't a bottom.

Gee Way:i am a bottom. and you need to butt out.

Frank: i told you the same thing last night!

                                                   ( Gee Way left the group chat)

                                                       ( Phil left the group chat)

                                                      ( mikey left the group chat)


	8. The hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil changed since Dan got hurt and fell into a coma...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ warning ⚠ this is very emotional and may make you cry.

*Dan's POV*

I opened my eyes to see a blinding light and squeezed them shut again. "Where am I?" I thought. When I sat up I saw Brendon with his face in his palms. Ugh. The smell. I never did like it. It makes me want to puke because it is way to strong.I coughed and Brendon looked up and his eyes looked tired and red and I felt so guilty because I know that he probably didnt sleep for a while because of me. "Where is Phil?" I asked and Brendons face lost any emotion it had. No sadness, no anger. No happiness, no worry. Nothing. It was as if he wasn't there. Only his body. Before I knew it he was hugging me and telling me to never do that again and that he and all the rest were worried about me. "Where is Phil?" I asked again this time with a little fear creeping into my voice. "is he okay?!" I asked. "He's alive but he's not himself anymore." Brendon replied letting a tear slip down his cheek. "What does that mean? what happened?" I asked, my voice cracking. Brendon sighed and sat on the bed next to me and told me the story. " After you ran into the lockers, you passed out and your head was bleeding. Patrick,me, and frank helped take you to the nurses office and the nurse called 911 right away. By the time the ambulance got to the school you were barely breathing. they got you into the ambulance and your mom, who was called by the school, hopped in with you. After the ambulance left, we went to find Phil and after a half hour of searching, we found him in the bathroom with a sharpie in his hand and a broken heart drawn on his wrist and he was crying. He has been skipping school since you got into the hospital. And he never wears bright clothes anymore. He thinks its his fault that you ran into the locker, and that you got a concussion and fell into a coma. he  thinks that he killed you and that you are dying right now. He never takes off that jacket that he stole from you that first day.  He never talks anymore, smiles anymore, laughs anymore. We tried to get him into a therapist but he wouldn't even introduce himself. He has cried so much in the last few weeks that he doesn't have anymore tears left in his eyes. That sharpie hasn't worn off yet. Phil hasn't let it. Dan, you need to call Phil, tell him that you are alive, that you aren't dying, that none of this is his fault. Tell Phil that we need him to be the glue that keeps us together again. Daniel Howell please give us our friend back." I couldn't speak. I was shaking and crying and I wanted to scream and hug Phil and tell him "I'm alright. I'm alive. Its not your fault. Its all mine. Stop blaming yourself. Be happy again." But I couldn't. I felt like something was caught in my throat. After a few minutes I manages to whisper "bring him in here" Brendon stepped out to call Phil and when he came back he told me that Phil would come tomarrow because he was busy today. I just nodded and cried myself back to sleep thinking of Phil.

 

// a/n: sorry for the short chapter. School sucks


	9. When light becomes dark, darkness has to become light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is depressed in a parking lot until he gets a call.

Phil's POV

    Dan. I couldn't stop  thinking about the brunette since the incident. The incident i caused. It was my fault he was hurt, my fault that he wasnt awake, my fault that he was in the hospital. Damn, i just met him but it feels like i have known him my whole life. I didnt mean ti hurt him, it just happened. It happens every time i love someone too. Why am i like this? I jumped as my phone let out a tone way cheerier than my thought. It was brendon calling. I put the phone up to my ear after a few seconds of considering whether to answer it or not. "Hello?" I said more darkly than i meant. " hey phil! I have good news!" Came the voice from the other end. It sounded like he was crying. "What could possibly be good in a time like this?!" I yelled surprising even myself. I froze when the voice at the other end whispered hoarsely "it's Dan. He's awake and he wants to see you" "a...awake?" "Yeah" "I'll be there in twenty."i sad, pressing the red button. He's alive! Hes okay! ...as far as i know .  NO. STOP THINKING LIKE THIS.  he said he wants to see you. He is better now. I was so happy i started to gi into a light jog  toward the hospital. Maybe there is a hope after all. And his name is daniel.


	10. The visit and Ryan's price tag. And the party plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a crappy chapter.sorry. the title is a pretty good summary tho.

*Dan's POV *

I awoke to a loud knock and brendon shaking me awake gently. "Uuuugggghhhhnnnn i dont wanna get up..." i whined sleepily. Brendon replied with "Well phil is on his way up right now and i told him that you were awake so..." i woke up completely after i heard 'phil' and all of a sudden,  my appearance mattered a lot to me. And also unfortunately,  nobody brang my hair straightener to the hospital so i looked like a hobbit. Just great.  I heard the door open and i gasped in horror and shock when i saw him. The boy  that i met on the first day of school, the one in the pink jumper and bright blue jeans. The one who was usually smiling with his tongue poking out of his teeth a bit had gone away. Phil wasnt there.it may have been his body but it sure as hell wasnt him. His personality had left and was replaced with the opposite. He wore a lip ring and a gauge on his ear. His shirt was blood red with no fun designs but with black sleeves. he had his face twisted into a scowl that would scare any person with common sense out of his way. And the worst thing was his blood shot eyes, and the dark bags under them to go with his red nose. He had been crying and he hadnt slept at all it looked like.after staring at eachother for a few seconds, phil naruto ran at me, who was now sitting up in his hospital bed, and jumped  on top of me, phil pulling me into a bear hug. I could feel his wet, warm tears start to staon the back of my shirt. "i missed you. Please dont ever do that again? For my sake at least?" He whispered, pulling away hesitantly at his last word to look at me. He looked like an emotional wreck because if me.i never want to see him like this again. "I promise" was all i said before the crying phil pulled me into a deep kisswhich i would never object too, and then he layed down next to me and we cuddled and watched tv for the next hour until both of our phones went off.

 

Tyler: guys. Im bored. Who wants to go to taco bell with me and josh?

Dan: i would but im kinda stuck here in the hospital... can one of you guys call my mom?

Tyler:DAN. YOUR AWAKE. NOW WE MUST GO TO THE TACO BELL AND BUY THE CASE AND BRING IT THERE FOR A CELEBRATION. 

Bren: HELL YEE. PARTY TONIGHT AT THE HOSPITAL. WE ARE ABOUT TO GET DRUNK ON CAPRI SUN AND LOVE IT.

GeeWay: Welcome back to this terrible place called hell. Um. I mean earth.  I totally meant earth :) or did i?

Mikey: how do you feel dan?

Frank: i just got suspended.

Patrick: hey dan! Hope you. Are feeling better :)

Ray: ive got the mini-van. Who needs picked up?

Pete: not me or Patrick.  We are riding our bikes

Josh: why?

Pete: idk.  Pat's got this health streak going on and i am supporting this even though he doesn't have to lose weight butapparently he cant see that.

 

Dan: hey guys^_^  im doing better than before right now and im cuddling phil. Brendon is going to pick up the capri sun from the corner store.

Ryan: TRY NOT TO GET YOUR SELF KICKED OUT THIS TIME

Dan: wwho is this 'ray'?

Mikey: my boifren ^-^

Dan: oh okay. Well hi ray im dan.

Ray:hello daniel. I am now your father. I am all of y'alls father 

Pete: daddy.

Mikey:  NO. BAD PETE. HES MINE. HISSSSSSSS

Pat:  im gone bye.

                          (Pat left the group chat) 

                 (Pete added pat to the group chat)

Pete: im sorry patty please dont leave.

Pat: ugh. Fine.  But never EVER say that again.

Pete: only for you 'trick ;)

Bren:I GOT THE CAPRI SUN AND RYAN. 

Ryan: no. Im mad at you.

Bren:nuuu why?

Frank: again?

Ryan: because he found me at the store too (even though i was hidden very quietly behind a mountain if cheese whiz) and when he found me i just followed him figuring he would be my ride.  And after scanning the capri sun and putting it in the bag, Brendon put me on the counter  too. AS IF I HAVE A PRICE.

Bren: you dont. I was just trying to prove the theory.

Frank: i dont know brendon. I would say at least $200

GeeWay: or at least over $50

Ray:NOBODY IS SELLING MY CHILD.

Ryan: thanks daddy.

Ray:nevermind I disown him now but you guys still arent allowed to sell him though.

Bren:yeah why wouls you sell ryan? Thats cruel guys. 

Ryan:YOU STARTED THIS.

Tyler: I've got the TACO'S.  Hope you guys are on your way bc we are.

Pat: me and pete are.

Ray: *pete and I 

Pete: whatever. He can type how he wants to.

GeeWay: me and frank are on our way. Mikey do you need a ride or are you gonna ride ray?

Mikey: ... I know I'm your brother but isn't that a rather personal question?

GeeWay: I MEANT RIDE WITH. ARE YOU GONNA RIDE WITH RAY. STUPID AUTO INSURANCE. 

frank: XD

Ray: Mikey and I are going to ride together. 

Tyler:  WE'RE WAITING GUYS HURRY UP.

frank: fine.


	11. TACO PARTAY (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When someone magical hacks into the group chat.

*gerard's POV*

I have no clue why we thought this would be a good idea. We had a hell of a time getting the shot glasses past the security guard in the front lobby. I mean, every party needs shot glasses rven if we are just drinking capri-sun. Speaking of which, i think brendon is going to get diabetes. He just drank forty five pouches of capri sun. That is alarming on it's own. Not to mention that we haven'teven been here for ten minutes.honestly i am happy that dan and phil are back together.  They are goals. Sike, nlthats me and frank ;)... gid he is beautiful. I wonder if he will let me draw him again tonight? Hmmmm. Why is my phone going off?

Bren: yo i am fucking hyped.

Ryan: you DRANK MORE THAN TWENTY CAPRI-SUNS

Bren: yeah. Im just talented Like that.

Ray: i dont think that is healthy.

Pete:it isnt.

Pat: why are we on the group chat? We are literally all in the same room.  

Frank: do you got a problem?!

Pat: no I'm just pointing out how ridiculous we look.

Everyone looked up from their phones to glare at patrick because of that. That shit was funny as hell. Tyler cant make a mad face awww. 

Anyway the groupchat went off again...

Dan: well talking irl is kinda awkward.btw can you guys turn down your phone volumes? Phil just fell asleep cuddling me.

GeeWay:awwwwwwww

BJ Armstrong:  you guys are so cute.

Dan: who are you and how do you see us?

BJ Armstrong: i am billie joe armstrong and i am outside.

Ryan: fucking creeper

Mikey: WHAT ARE YOU STANDING ON?

BJ Armstrong:  bitch I'm flying. Only a few people at our school can. And i am magical.

Frank: how did you even get Ryan nto our group chat?!

BJ Armstrong:  MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLES.¤

Ryan:creep

Jish: you are ruining our taco party.

Tyler: 'scuse me:) could you please leave?

               (BJ Armstrong left the group chat)


	12. TACO PARTAY (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another new charachter.

Dan: since i am officially part of the squad, can i add my only other friend?

Pete: is he gay?

Dan: i think he has a boyfriend... i dont really remember.

Bren: is he new too?

Dan: yeah. His name is castiel and he was my first friend that i met the first day we transferred.

GeeWay: is phil okay with it?

Dan: ....he can't control who i get to be friends with...

Ryan: but you should always check so that there arent any misunderstandings that would lead to the hospital again.

Dan:true.

Phil: guys idc who he is friends with as long as they stay in the friend zone

Pat: wait isn't castiel the kid crushing on that one soccer player?

Dan:maybe? Idk guys.

Pat: oh i think i have English Lit with him.

Pete: is it usually lit? Get it? Get it?

Pat: stop. Just stop pete.

Pete: that isnt what you said last night ;)

Ray: pete! None of us wants to know these things. 

MikeyWay: agreed. I am an innocent child.

GeeWay:  i disagree with Micheal

Frank: same.

MikeyWay: dont call me micheal. Its mikey.

          (Dan added  CastiAngel to the group)

CastiAngel: what is this?

Bren:HELL. MWAHAHAHAHA.good luck getting out.

Dan: it's a group chat. Don't worry, everyone is gay here.

Ryan: ummm actually im not.

Bren:WHAT. HAVE YOU BEEN LYING TO ME THE ENTIRE TIME?

Ryan: im bisexual brendon.

Bren: oh.

Pete: i'm PATsexual.

Tyler: patrick is blushing awwwwwwww 

Pat: shut up and eat your taco Ty.

           (Josh changed Tyler's name to Taco Ty)

Taco Ty: thanks Josh that was very necessary.

Jish: ikr.

Dan: guys stop scaring my friend.

CastiAngel: they aren't scaring me. They are actually a bit funny. Their behavior is only slightly concerning to those unfamiliar of their acquaintance.

GeeWay: see Daniel. We are only slightly concerning.

Mikey: i disagree with gerard.

Dan:as do i, micheal. As do i.

Mikey: STOP CALLING ME MICHEAL. SEE WHAT YOU DID GEARARD

                     (Mikey left the group chat)

       (Jish changed GeeWay's name to GEARARD)

GEARARD: how necessary. 

Jish: ikr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for not updating soon enough and for being a terrible writer.


	13. Bow before the backflip king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More new people are introduced. They are back at school and it is third hour.

Ryan: hey guys have you seen the new music teacher?

CastiAngel: I might have. May I have his name?

Taco Ty: yo Mr.Quinn Is SICK AS FRICK

MikeyWay:  remember he said to call him by his first name like he does all of us.

Taco Ty: my bad.

................Yo Kellin is SICK AS FRICK

GEARARD: why? what did the new teacher do that was sooo interesting?

Ryan: so this kid named Mike Dirnt found out that his boyfriend got detention and he wanted to get detention too.so he decides to stand on his desk and do a backflip and when he landed it he was happy to see that kellin was watching him. And omg im dying that shit was hilarious. 

MikeyWay: instead of giving Mike a detention slip lika a normal teacher,  Kellin stood on a chair, did a backflip off it, landed it and went directly into a somersault  and he finished that in a gentlemanly bow and said 'dont screw around in my class kid. I can always one up you in any subject. And that goes for everybody in here.' And then he winked and sat down as if nothing happened.

Bren: he is now my leader i shall bow before the backflip king.

Taco Ty: BRENDON WHY ARE YOU IN HERE AND WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?

phil: annnnnddd.... he's bowing like a peasent.

Pete: I am joining Brendon in this decision 

Dan: Gerard! Come join bren, pete, phil, and I on the floor to bow before the backflip king.

Frank: i'll be waiting gerard.

GEARARD: I will be there in three seconds.

Ryan: why is Dallon down there too?

CastiAngel:  WHY IS DEAN GOING TOWARD THE FRONT OF THE ROOM?

pat: what's going on? I'm sick :(

Ryan: the hell? So Dallon just pulled a microphone out of his pocket? And gave it to dean carefully and dean went on to say " WE HAVE GATHERED HERE TODAY TO PRAISE THE BACKFLIP KING. WE WOULD BE HONOURED IF YOU TOLD US YOUR SECRETS MR.KELLIN."

MikeyWay: and kellin just courtsyed and said some were just born with it. Omg rotfl. He just dubbed Mike the Backflip Prince. Okay raise your hand if Mr. Kellin is now your all-time favorite teacher. *raises hand*

Bren:*raises hand*

Ryan:*raises hand*

GEARARD:*raises hand*

Jish:*raises hand*

Taco Ty: ...josh you dont even go to our school...

Jish: idc he is still my favorite. 

Taco Ty: okay.......*raises hand*

CastiAngel: *raises hand*

Pat*raises hand*

Frank:*raises hand*

Pete: *raises hand*

Dan:*raises hand*

Phil: *raises hand* is that all of us? 

MikeyWay:  wait where's Ray?

Ray: trying not to get his phone taken away bc of this stupid chat like a responsible student.

Bren: whatever it is still a unanimous vote. Mr.Kellin is definitely the best teacher at our school. 

Ray: i disagree. Mr.Fuentes for spanish is pretty chill.

MikeyWay:  Mr.Kellin just pulled a tiara out of his pocket,put it on, and told us to kneel and made us the knights of the backflip kingdom using a yardstick. He has a yardstick in his class even though he is the music teacher.

Ray: why can't you guys be quiet for an hour? Just one hour.

                      (Ray left the group chat)


	14. "Shut it Micheal" "YOU shut it Michael "

(Taco Ty named the group 'knights of the royal Quinn')

(Taco Ty added God, MikeyD's,and Dalloff to the chat)

MikeyWay: we cant have two Mikey's here!

(MikeyWay changed MikeyD's name to Dirnty)

Dirnty:Wow. Such creative Micheal.

MikeyWay: dont "Micheal" me,Micheal.

Bren: am I still high?

Ryan:no. Theres just two Mikeys  and two Micheals and they are the same people.

Bren:are you still high?

Pete:why didnt you invite me to get high?honestly!

Pat: maybe because they know how mad i get when you are doing things that can kill you easily?

               (Bren changed Ryan's name to Ryro)

Bren: remember that time when pat found you smoking pete?

Pete: yeah... his hand may never be the same. 

Phil: PROTIP never play basketball angry.

Pat: *sigh* if only i knew that before it happened.

Frank: R.I.P. Stumpy's stump.

           (GeeWay changed Pat's name to Stumpy)

Stumpy: much thanks gerard. Such necessary.

Jish: okay, so Dirnty is Mike, Dalloff is obviously Dallon. But who is God?

               (CastiAngel left the group chat)

God: my name is Dean Winchester. 

Bren:you do know I'm Satan right?

God: yeah.so?

Bren:so whY IS YOUR NAME GOD?

God: because a certain angel calls me daddy ;)

             (Dan added CastiAngel to the chat)

Pete: ;)

Bren: ;)

Ryro: ;)

CastiAngel: none of the winks are necessary. Stop this instant please.

God: ;p

Phil: is that....is that a winky face sticking out its tongue? 

Pete: he doing the L I C C 

Pat: i will remove.

Dirnty: damn. Whats up his ass?

Frank: obviously not pete.

GEARARD: *high fives you* ooooooohhhhh.

Ryro:*cough cough*cockblock*cough*

Dalloff: you do realise that doesnt work as good when its over message right?

Ryro: *John cena voice* ArE yOU suRE ABOut tHat?

Dalloff:yes. Yes i am. You can clearly see the hidden word ryan.

Ryro: hmf. Fine. Brendon. I dont like the new person. Kick him out.

Bren: nUuuu. Hes a knight. He has to stay.

MikeyWay: I GOTS NEWS ON THE GAY SHIT IN THIS SCHOOL.

Dirnty: wut.

GEARARD: OoH what us it?

MikeyWay: so. Mike dirnt has a boyfriend and Mr.kellin and Mr. Fuentas were caught making out at the top of the stairs be sources.

Dirnty: :0

Taco Ty: who is the lucky man?

Jish: no.tyler. no. Its time to stop.

TacoTy: but why tho?

Jish: it makes you sound like you have a crush on Micheal.

MikeyWay: sorry, i know im beautiful but i am taken. 

Dirnty: ;)

Phil: can we all just agree never to say micheal again?

MikeyWay: deal.

Dirnty: deal.

Bren: okay but for real, who are you dating mike?

Dirnty: can i add him?

Ryro:yesh.

          (Dirnty added BJ Armstrong to the chat)

BJ Armstrong:  hehe IM BACK BITCHES.besides micheal. Ily bb <3

MikeyWay : ily too. I love all the peasants. 

BJ Armstrong:  shut your ass mikey i was talking to my boyfriend.

Dirnty: ily 2 bb <3 XD.

Dan: we have all made a deal not to say micheal in this chat anymore.

BJ Armstrong: that makes sense. 

GeeWay: when the hell did he break in again?

Dirnty: he is my bf so i added him ????? Where have you been?

Frankie:  ;p T H E L I C C.

God: i started a new trend? hell yeah!

Phil: castiel is bluchibg and hiding his face in his hands and its really cute.

God: do you need to catch these fists? Back the fuck up off my boyfriend.

Dan: you back the fuck up off my husband. I know he's beautiful but him and castiel are platonic af.

Bren:so.....ugh....whEN WERE PLANNING ON TELLING US WE WEREN'T INVITED TO THE WEDDING? 

Taco Ty:  some people were....

Pete: as in?

Taco Ty: ummm, me and josh...ugh, patrick, castiel, ryan (who i dont think came) and quoting dan "that girl named Jessica."

Dan: i definitely did NOT say girl.

Jish: it really was a beautiful summer wedding tbh. Japan is the best place ever.

Pete: wait is that where you went when you said that your grandmas friend died three months ago?

Stumpy:......

Pete: Patrick Martin Stumph. you lied. You are gonna get punished tonight. I promise.

                       (Stumpy left the chat)


	15. The chapter where peterick gets high and they dont really completely remember how.

Stumpy: help me please.

Phil: why? Whats wrong?

Stumpy: umm....heh. heh. Its sorta hard to explain...

Pete: well we cant exactly help you if we dont know the problem.... and i am also in need of help. Is dallon still here?

Dalloff: yeah.... why?

Pete: because i need you and your gigantic legs to help me get down.

Dalloff: down from where exactly?

Pete: heheh...um... the top of the vending maching.

Taco Ty: ??????????

Jish: HoW?????????

Pete: IDK. I just woke up here.

Dalloof: do you know what building the vending machine is in?

Pete: uhhh it looks like the library on.         garfield street.

 

Frank: how can you tell which library.   you are at from the top of a vending   machine?

 

Pete: i made friends and that's what they said.

 

Stumpy: i am also stuck somewhere really high up.

 

Dalloff: how far up are we talking....?

 

Stumpy:.....we may need the fire  
department.

 

Pete:!!!!!!!!!!!!ARE YOU HURT?

 

stumpy:uh...no. im just in the rafters of the school gym on a Saturday.

 

God: HOW?

 

stumpy: um. So i wanted to practice climbing the rope so i could get a good grade in gym class, but then i got so high up that u didnt want to fall so i just ran-climbed all the way up until i was in the rafters and I'm just sitting up here now...

 

Phil: only patrick.

 

GEARARD: damnnnn phillay. I can hear the sigh from here.

 

   (Phil changed his name to Phillay)

 

Frank: dan likes to eat the fileť.

 

Dan: oml. FrAnK wHy?!

 

Frank: BECAUSE ;;;;;;)))))))

 

Dan: now that's just scary.

 

GEARARD: ;p T H E L I C C

 

God: cassy is being meannnnn.

 

Taco Ty: Doubt.

 

God: he won't high five me :(

 

Pete: Poor child. nOW ARE YALL COMING TO SACE ME AND PATRICK OR NOT?!

 

Dalloff: brendon called the fire department and im on my way to the library. Chill the fuck out dude.

 

Ryro: LOL WTF IS A SACE?

 

Frank: sounds kinky ;0

 

GEARARD: T H E S U C C.

 

(Pete has removed frank from the group chat)

 

(Stumpy has removed GEARARD from the group chat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- im sorry i made yall wait so long bc of my laziness. Im a bad person. *sighh*


	16. Dick nuggets

  (Pete added TheHurls and TroHam)

Pete: Guys...Pat...these are my friends andy and joe.

TroHam:XD andy's chicken nuggets are shaped like a dick.

TheHurls: DO NOT make fun of my dick nuggets.

Stumpy: *cough* where did you get friends?

Dan: OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Stumpy: i didnt mean it like that! I mean where did you guys meet?

TroHam: are you ACTUALLY proud of the dick nuggets? 

TheHurls: yes. It happens to be the yummiest looking dick I've  seen.

Pete: we met at the library. They were the guys who kept me calm and it was really nice.

TroHam: oh the pleasure was all mine,babe.

Stumpy:?!??!?!?WTF DOES THAT MEAN!?!?!?!?

Pete:please dont call me that joe. Patrick here is my boyfriend...

TheHurls: Joe, we've talked about this.

Stumpy:!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Pete: stop worrying party. We didn't do anything bad.

Stumpy:OHTHANKGOD. 

Pete: btw, i meant to say patty.and do you really think i'm that shallow of a person?

           (Stumpy changed their name to Party)

Party: not only that but you are really hot too. Who wouldnt want to fuck you?

Dirnty: awww. You guys are cute.

Pete: I  dont know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment....

Party: as the leader of the Marshmallows,'tis my job to be cute.

Phillay: Ye- wait what? Why are you the leader?

CastiAngel: yeah...

Party: because ,1)im short and squishy and the perfect person to cuddle.

Pete: yep.

Party: 2)  i can take charge if i want too.

Ryro: but can you really though?

Party: yes, i can, now stfu Ryan. 

Taco Tyjo:if i can be the leader i will buy everybody taco bell.

Party: oh please; im not as easy as you.

TroHam: how about nuggets?

TheHurls: *shakes head in disappointment. *

Pete: oh yeah... i forgot  to mention joe and andy are together.

BJ Armstrong : Good for themmmm.Mmmmiikkkeee. you shuld com ovr. Bredom lit a erth candllll

Ryro: th fure is prety.i wanna touch but brmdo wont let mee.

Dirnty:Brendon! did you get my boyfriend high with your boyfriend?

Bren: yes i did. This is the funniest shit too.

DallOff: why do we exist? If there  was a big bang then we should be made of some type of rock, not skin and bones. Humanity was probably started by a bunch of dust particles that started moving  together. 

Bren: remind me never to get dal high again...

Phillay: he sounds like dan.

Dan:shuttup.i TOLD you not to mention it. :(

Phillay: nuuu. Don't be sadd. Ily bb.

Bj Armstrong: tahs my lin.

Dan: i love you moreeee.

Phillay: nuh uh. I love you most.

Dan: well i love you more than most.

Pete:DAN WINSSS *epic applause and screaming*

DallOff:have you ever imagine what manly screaming sounds like? Not the low pitched battle cries but actual manly screaming?

Dan: can somebody kill him? Hes gonna make me have a panic attack.

Dirnty:isnt killing him a bit extreme?

Dan: no.

DallOff:have you ever thought about how there are so many words that mean not Living than there is for living?

Phillay:holy shit hes hyperventilating. Im gonna calm him down. We will talk to you tomorrow ESPECIALLY brendon.

Bren: ....sorry?

              (Phillay removed dan from the chat)

                         (Phillay left the chat)

God: did you guys literally forget  about gerard and frank?

Ryro:gerrd is a knky fck yno tha? One time i wlked in on frnk an-

Bren: ANNND its time to take ryan's phone away.


	17. Frerard is back and surprise guests yay.

   (MikeyWay added Gee-spot and fruck)

MikeyWay: there. NOW STOP COMPLAINING.

Fruck: stfu mikey. I will fight that song.

MikeyWay: dont you DARE fuckin touch my unicorn playlist. 

Fruck: i can touch whatever i want of yours fuck you Mikey. 

Gee-Spot: AHEM?

Fruck: i didnt mean it like that babe.

MikeyWay: you cant touch anything of mine frank!

Fruck: i touch your brother every day.

Gee-spot: and i like itttt ;p

Ray: well i touch gerard's brother a lot too.

Gee-Spot: i will fight your fro head bitch. Wanna go?

MikeyWay: gerard stfu and stop harassing my bf.

Ray:i really dont want to fight :/

Gee-spot: CHICKENNNNN BUH-BOCK-BUCKOCK

TheHurls: DID I HEAR CHICKEN NUGGETS?

DallOff: *facepalm*

Dan: GET TF TO BEDDDDD. WE HAVE SCHOOL TOMARROW YOU ASSES.

Bren: well shit Daniel i didnt know you cared about the hellhole.

Dan: i dont but tomarrow is important.

Taco Tyjo: are you gonna marry phil again?

Dan: no? Isnt once enough?

Bren: *COUGH* I Want to go to a wedding of yourss.

Ryro: you would probably spike the punch?

Bren: well duh. It aint a party unless the punch is spiked. 

Dirnty: there are two problems with that? 

Bren: stfu Micheal.

MikeyWay: you called?

BJ Armstrong:  Goddammit.

God: here we go again

Gee-spot: here we go again 

Fruck: *sighhh*

God: hey you copied me!

Gee-spot:  nuh uh.

God: yeah huh.

Gee-spot: nuh uh.

God: yeh huh.

Fruvk: *S I G H H H H H H H H H H H*

Lexa: you typed it at the same time, dumbasses.

Pete: ALEX. WGEN DID UO GET HERE?

Jackinator: Josh added us a while ago.

Jish: SURPRISEEEEE

Taco Ty: see? Hes the best right?

Pete: yeah yeah josh is cool but ALEX! JACK! UTS BEEN FOREVERRR SINCE IVE SEEN YOU GUYS.

God: are they gay too?

Lexa: I have no clue. Jack are we gay?

Jackinator: i mean, based on the fact that we live  together and we have been dating since sixth grade, i think its a definite no.

Dan: two guys can live together and not be gay.

BJ Armstrong:  sure they can Dannie.

Dan: Im serious! I know a guy that has been living with his best friend for almost nine years now.

DallOff: pretty sure thats called marriage?

Dan: they both say they arent gay.

Phillay: yeah i have met them too. The older one is the cooler one.

Dan: i agree. But see! You dont have to be gay to live with another guy.

Phillay: i mean they also have never said they are straight...

Dan: what happened to being on my sideeee

Phillay: im sorry but  it's trueeee. Ily dannie.

               (Dan changed his name to donnie)

Donnie: welp i fucked that up.

 Party: shhh i like that name.

                  (Pete changed his name to windentz)

Windentz: yeah it has a certain catch to it.

Party: pete... what is your name?

Windentz:  i made wentz sound like windex isnt that great?!

Party: i mean....

Party: yeah?

Taco Ty: but why?

Party: ^^^^^

Windentz: bc i was just watching a movie that said Windex cures everything from strep throat to cancer so i figured it fits me bc i fix everything .

MikeyWay: name one thing you have fixed.

Windentz: patrick

Phillay: awwwww.

CastiAngel:awwwwww.

Party: <3 he fixed me when i was broken too many times and i want to be with him to fix him when he breaks in the future. Peter Lewis  Kingston Wentz |||, Will you accept a promise ring from me?

Windentz: i dont know what to say...

Bren: YES

ryro: YES

Taco Ty: he just fainted awww.

Party: can you guys get him off me?

Fruck:why did you even try to catch him?

Party: its my job as a boyfriend??? Wouldn't you try if gerard fainted?

Fruck: idk.

Gee-spot: r00d.


	18. a party and rehab plans.

Bren: SOOOOOO when the wedding?

Windentz: we arent even engaged yet...

Bren: but there was a ring and a proposal thoughh

Party: but we arent engaged yet.

Fruck: then what was that all about?

Party: when someone is given a promise ring its like a pre-engagement. Saying  that 'i promise i will propose one day just not right now.' Its a great thing in my opinion.

Donnie: the biggest  promise i had to keep was not to fall in love bc it hurts but i guess i broke that promise to myself.

Phillay: :')

MikeyWay:  ew why are we all being soppy these days? 

BJ Armstrong:  yeah. You know what sounds good right about now?

Ryro:cheese whiz?

Lexa:ryAN NO.

windentz: how about a party?

Jackinator: awww hELL YEAAHHHHH.

Bren:IM IN.

Gee-spot: d'ya know who we should invite?

Fruck: kells?

Dirnty: MY KING.

BJ Armstrong:  i was called?

Dirnty: no fuck you.

Windentz:  OOOOHHHH R E J E C T E D

BJ Armstrong:  if you want to fuck me just come over. You know  where the key is.

Dirnty: OMW. Btw we should invite mr.Fuentas too. I wanna see if the rumours of them dating sre true

Gee-spot:  so who is hosting the party?

Windentz: the one and only party throwing master duhh!

Gee-spot: kay what time do we meet at brendons house?

Windentz:  i came out here to have a good time but i honestly feel so attacked right now.

Gee-spot: im kidding! How did you get Nick Cage's number?

Windentz:I- 

Windentz: ngl, a party with Nicolas Cage sounds fookin great.

Gee-spot:"fookin"?

Donnie:wHaT'rE wE bRiTiSh NoW?

Lexa: the party is friday,5 p.m., and at mine and jacjs house bc we have a pool bitchesss. Bring your trunks.

Windentz: I'LL BRING THE ALCOHOL.

Bren: IVE GOT THE WEED

Ryro: you will never guess what im bringing.

Jackinator: ry.

Jackinator:ry. 

Jackinator: we still have a shit ton of cheese from the anniversary gift??? Please dont bring any more.

Ryro:But Jackieee. Thats only like ten jarssss.

Bren: i am really starting  to think you have an addiction smh.

Ryro: DONT FOOKIN HATE ON MY DAIRY. YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS.

Bren: of your cheese?

Ryro: YOU'RE JEALOUS I LOVE IT MORE THAN YOU.

Bren: ..... after the party we are getting you into rehab.

Ryro: do they have cheese there?

Bren: .... lets go with that.


	19. Jalex's partyyy

Ryro:JACKIEEEE, LEXIEEEEE, BRENDEN IS TRYIG TO TAKE MA CHEESSSEE

Windentz: bout damn time.

Ryro: STFO PETRE THIS IS SERIUS.

Bren: I WONT LET YOU EAT CHEESE OFF OF ME.

Ryro: BUT IT WOLD BE FUNNNN

Bren: guys... i didnt even get him high. I think i will take him ti rehab rn and I'll probably be late for the party but you fuckers better leave me something to drink.

DallOff: i'll save you some. You'll probably need it.

Bren: thnks man. You're a good friend.

Lexa: anyways, the party is in an hour why aren't  you guys here yet?

Party: we literally live down the street from you????

Jackinator: whoever gets here first gets a special treat.

God: bitch gimme pie.

Jackinator: we dont have pie????

God: YOU LIE. I CAN SEE ALEX GETTING IT OUT OF THE OVEN. I FUCKIN LOVE CHERRY PIE I CAN SMELL IT FROM HERE.

Jackinator: you made him scream!

God: i heard.

Lexa: DEAN WHY THE  HELL  ARE YOU LOOKING THROUGH THE KITCHEN WINDOW? YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME.

Gee-spot: Teenagers amiright.

Windentz: Mikey,Mike, billiee amd i are here.

         (BJ Armstrong changed his name to billiee)

Party: im omw with phil, dan, and Cassy

God: HEY. Thats my nickname for him.

CastiAngel: in my defense, it is not an unpopular nickname for me.

DallOff:  im lonely.

Party: if you want you can hang  out with me and pete ig

Windentz: but what about ;p ?

Fruck: T H E L I C C

Lexa: if you guys are gonna do that in my house; use one of the many guest rooms. just remember to clean the sheets after you are done and don't do it in our bedroom. 

MikeyWay: ray is on his way.

billiee: i bet he will be on his Way tonight too if you know what i mean ;D

Gee-spot: i will stab you.

              (MikeyWay added FRO to the chat)

FRO: i mean... hes not wrong   
;;;;;;;;;;;;;pppppppppp

Fruck: wtf is that!?

God:  M U L T I L I C C ?

Gee-spot: THAT IS MY BROTHER GUYS PLS STFU THANK.

*out of chat*

  Jack opened the door to let their guests in, Dean making a bee line for the kitchen the minute he stepped through the door. Pete followed him in,putting two beer cases on the dining room table befre going back and getting a couple more cases and a cooler. Mikey also brought a cooler but his was full of non alcoholic beverages. As everyone filed in, they started exploring the unfamiliar house of their friends' until they  heard a shriek and before they started rushing to see what happened they heard "check...check check...check check check. Can yall hear me?" And a chorus of confused "yeah"s could be heard throughout the house before the voice continued. Tyler, knowing all too well what was about to happen tried to find the source before it started. Too late. "YOYOYO DJ SPOOKYJIM IN THE HOUSSEEEE. THIS SHIT Boutta be TURNT UP." 

Tyler face palmed while everyone else cheered and made their way to the living room where half the people were already buzzed due to the Jack Daniel's from Pete's cooler; so i bet you can imagine the excitement when they heard the beginning lyrics and immediately started a wannabe flash mob.

Young man, there's no need to feel down, 

I said, young  man, pick your feet of the ground,

I said, young man ,'cause you're in a new town,

THERE'S NO NEED TO BE UNHAPPY.

  It really was quite the sight. The non-drunks were belting out the lyrics and taking videos of their drunk boyfriend's and friends trying to keep up with the lyrics and desperately trying to do the cupid shuffle to it.

     After the song finished they decided to play a different version of spin the bottle that Jack kinda  made up. "Since we all know that spin the bottle is a game given up in middle school and truth or dare is even more childish, i figured a mixture of the two is the prfect game for a group of people ranging from the ages of seventeen to twenty." He smiled at himslf. "So pretty much, you spin the bottle and you have to decide whether to kiss the person it lands on or you get a 'truth' question from the person who span befoe you and the person spinning after you that you have to answer honestly. I will go first." And Coincidentally, the bottle landed on alex, who eagerly crawled forward to kiss his boyfriend. They almost forgot where they were until pete cleared his throat. Alex went next and his spin landed on Dallon who froze in the middle of eating the piece of pie that Dean had allowed him. Jack's eyes visibally darkened a little when Alex kissed Dallon for longer than two seconds, only relaxing when he saw his boyfriend pull away. Dallon's spin landed on pete. "Uhm... I think I will take that truth question." He said, suddenly taking interest in the floor as a blush rose on his cheeks. After a second  of thinking, Alex asked if he had a crush, causing dallon to blush a shade deeper as he slowly nodded. "But he has a boyfriend so i dont really have a chance" Dallon sighed.

   "Is he in this room?" Pete's question caught everyone off guard, making some people's eyes widen.Dallon seemed to search the faces in the room before shaking his head and slightly jumping as a disheveled  looking Brendon walked through the door, the frown very clear  on his face as he walked past everyone and into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of tequila and walked down  the hall to a guest bedroom and slamming the door, creating a slightly confused and uncomfortable silence in the living room. Josh had even stopped DJing. 

"Im gonna check whats up" Dallon mumbled, getting up and heading toward the door brendon had gone through seconds before and knocking lightly before entering. Dallon walked in to see brendon with his knees to his chest and his face wasnt able to be seen as he was looking at his lap. Dallon just sat next to him, patiently waiting for Brendon to tell him what was wrong, almost leaving when brendon took a big gulp of the alcohol and Dallon could see the tear streaks clear on his face but that was when je spoke.

"Ryan...ryan broke up with me. He said if i loved him i wouldnt have suggested getting rid of him. He thinks that i have been  cheating on him for some reason. He...he said too many things Dal."Brendon started to whisper. "too many things...and some of them...some of them  were right."

Dallon hugged Brendon and tried to calm him down.

  "The thing he got right...was the fact that i have a crush on another person who i never acted on..." brendon looked up at Dallon who now had wide eyes. "Until... now" he whispered before gently closing the gap between himself and his friend.


	20. The morning after (please dont hate me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>       "I KNEW YOU WANTED TO GET RID OF ME."
> 
>       "IM TRYING TO HELP YOU"

   !!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!!

(mention of drugs and past abuse)

 

*Brendon's POV*

  I woke up with a pain in my head. Yay i have a hangover. "At least i have someone who loves me" i thought as i rolled over to where ryan usually was and i gasped as i realised it wasnt. It wasnt Ryan. I was in bed with Dallon Fucking Weekes. I cringed  as memories from last night came back and I slowly slid out of the bed and decided to go to the attic. it was sound proof up there so no one would hear me.

I grabbed a couple of pillows from a closet as tears burned my eyes, convincing me to hurry up so i dont break down in the hallway. Once i shut the door behind me they started. The morning after flashbacks.

*twelve years old, first  day of middle school*

 I walked into the bathroom before my first class started to see a kid cornered by a few guys not much bigger than me. His face was as emotionless as i've ever seen anyone. "Stupid fag. Can't you talk?" One if them kicked him and he didnt show any change. He just sat there in the corner and took it. I hated that he didn't defend himself. It shows that he was used to it. Nobody deserved that. "HEY" i shouted, grabbing  their attention. "Dont touch him!" I warned, but they just laughed. "What are you going to do about it twerp?" The biggest asked , kicking the kid again. The victem had a little smile now. He looked sad but smiled. I headbutted the guy in his back and when he doubled over  i pushed him into the wall, earning a groan from him. I looked at his friends. "Anyone else?" And they scrambled. I helped the kid up and finally got a good look at him. He was wearing make-up. Thats why they targeted him? It looked great. but then again, people are stupid. "my name is brendon" i introduced myself, extending my hand. "Ryan." He muttered. "And i could have helped myself." He walked out without another word.

 

*twelve years old, third week of middle school*

"You  couldnt have helped yourself." I stated after building up the courage to talk to him. He looked surprised then scowled at me.

  "And how would you know that? You dont know anything about me." He grumbled, about to get up and move lunch tables.

   "WAIT." He stopped and looked at me with doubt.

   "i mean...please dont go. I know you couldnt help yourself because you are used to that. being beaten. I can tell." I said quietly so only he could hear.

   "You act like its a bad thing." He retorted, sitting back down.

    "IT IS" i exclaimed.

     "Don't you know how it feels to be loved?" I asked. He looked me  directly in the eye.

     "Who could love me? I am out of my mind." He said. And i remember looking at him and thinking "i could if you would let me...:

*twelve years old, second month of school*

   "Hey." I said once again after talking  myself up to say something once again.

   "What now?" Ryan groaned, placing a hand on the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

   "You act as if you dont like me ry." Brendon said, a mock offended look etching it's way onto his face. " I don't know you enough to like you..." he trailed off, scowling at me before turning away. 

    "And even if I didn't like you; why would it matter?" he said roughly. I stared at his back in disbelief.' why wouldn't it matter?' is what I asked myself but the answer I ACTUALLY  gave him was "because i havent given you a reason to not like me yet...have I?" I asked, quieting down after he turned to glare at me, watching me with a sharp eye.

   "you...you are one of the stupidest kids i have met this year.why cant you just be like everyone else?! don't you fucking get it? im an outcast Brendon! people don't go near me unless they want to hurt me, insult me, or because they were forced to by a teacher. you shouldn't talk to me- or, scrach that ; go  anywhere near me. just be like everyone else for gods sake!" he yelled at me before sprinting in the opposite direction. what the hell just happened?

*Twelve years old, third month of school*

  It took me a month before i tried speaking to Ryan again. i couldnt just let him be alone though. I wanted to make sure that he didnt get hurt all the time (like he said he did) anymore and if they did hurt him, i had a few of my friends go after the person without Ryan knowing so that he wouldnt go off on me again. after a couple weeks of not getting hurt, ryan  didn't seem to loosen up on the  outside other than not glaring at everyone who was near him but i decided to try talking to him again to see if i coud help him out again. he jumped a little when i put my lunch tray down but didnt react any other way. as i started digging in to the lunch (ew) he looked at  me with slight confusion before boredom replaced it.

       "so..." he started and i hummed back. "is there a reason you are sitting here?"

      "yup." i answered before continuing to eat my sandwich, causing ryan to lok at me quizzically. 

      "well are you going to tell me the reason?" he asked sounding a little agitated.

     "because even though you say you don't need a friend, everyone needs some type of person. you dont have to absolutely love me but just know that if you decide to ever talk to me, well, it just might make everything easier on your life." i kinda snapped, getting up because i already knew what his stubborn ass was going to say.

   "brendon wait. stay." he whispered. that...was not really what i expected but i sat down anyways and not another word was spoken between us for the rest of the day. 

*fourteen years old, brendon's birthday sleepover,spring break*

  "Hey Bren?" ryan asked on the space of bed beside me.

  "yeah Ry?" i turned to look at him.

    "i'm gay..." he said hesitently but i smiled and hugged him.

    "i'm bi." i said, feeling him relax in my arms before i pulled away.

     "hey bren?" he asked again.

     "yeah Ry?"

     "i think i have a crush on you...please don't hate me..."

     " i might have a crush too." i giggled before tackling him off the bed, landing on top of him."and i could never hate you"

    he leaned upward and kissed my cheek shyly before whispering "i hope not."

 

*sixteen years old, third month of sophmore year*

 Ryan had avoided me all day and the only way he was talking to me was through text so when i saw my boyfriend sitting on the bench outside of school rather than walking down to where we usually meet, you can imagine how my first reaction was to yell his name. i didnt expect him to flinch. i didnt expect him to look at me with a bruised face either. i was seriously pissed.

  "WHO DID IT. WHERE WAS I? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED RY?!" i yelled, running over to him but he started running away without answering me. so i followed him until he slowed down and stopped three blocks away from the school. he fell to his knees and i could see his shoulders shaking and i did what i thought he needed. i hugged him until he started talking to me, answering my questions.

     "i...i'm s-sorry" he sniffled."that i didnt say anything bef-fore. i-it wasn't bad until now..."

 "but who did it ry?"i asked softly again.

"my dad...he beats me...." ryan put his head down in shame and i hugged him tighter.

"i will ask my parents and you can live with me starting tomarrow if you want." i suggested hopefully and letting out a sigh of relief when i felt him nod against my chest.

"i really dont deserve you brendon" he sighed with a sad smile, wiping some remaining tears.

*last week, nineteen years old*

   I had just woken up to the sound of snoring next to me and looked over to see a peaceful ryan and smiled. This was gonna  be a good day, i could tell, so i decided to go make some pancakes and eggs for the two of us. When i walked down the stairs, headed to the kitchen, i stopped when i saw Dallon siting at the  dining room table. 

   "Oh hey.... Dallon...what're you doing here?" I asked with a smile still on my face.

    "Something that I've been wanting to do for a while now bren" he said, standing up until he was in front of me and tilting  my chin up.

     "Wha...what?" I squeaked before he leaned in and kissed me. I melted a little bit but i pushed him away when i thought of ryan upstairs sleeping.

     "Whats wrong babe?" He asked, quirking his eyebrow slightly.

     I made an audible gulp. "I- I'm not your babe! I love ry-ahhhh." He cut me off by kissing my neck and he smirked at my reaction. "Dally~" i practically moaned when he started nipping at it. Then, all ofa sudden i felt impact on my face and i was falling, hitting the ground hard with a loud thud. It was a dream. Ryan stood over me with an expressionless look on his face, same as when we first met. 

     "Are you alright?" I rushed in concern. What if his dad was back? Is someone After us? Did someone break in?

      "Who is Dally?" He asked before his eyes were watering and tears streamed down his face. "WHO THE FUCK IS HE BRENDON?!" He yelled before falling to his knees, hands to his face. He wouldnt even let me hug him or help. 

This was NOT going to be a good day after all.

*yesterday, nineteen years old*

 Ryan was on his second jar of cheese whiz and crackers. He started acting stupid too. Him and i havent had a proper conversation since last week and he has started sleeping on the couch. I decided to try and explain myself to him so i took the jar of cheese whiz. There were little green and white things floating in it that i didnt notice before.

     "What  the fuck Brendon! Give  it back! " he demanded after two seconds.

       "Tell me what the things inside of it are ryan." I said coolly.

  "Its none of you damn business brendon." He snapped back.

"It is if its what you are addicted to ry..."

"NO ITS NOT. ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS NOW GIVE IT BACK" He pushed me into a dresser and cheese spilled all over my hand. I sniffed it and a strong earthy smell filled my nose 

  "IS THAT CRACK AND WEED?!" i yelled,ignoring the throbbed in  my side from the impact.

 "SO WHAT IF IT IS? YOU DONT EVEN CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORE SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DO!" he yelled back, voice growing hoarse.

"i will always care about you..." i told him, bringing him in for a side hug which he immediately moved away  from.

 " nobody cares about me. You are good at lying thats all." He scratched his arm."no one could ever love me. Im me.im disgusting. I wouldnt like me at all either. But the drugs... they love me. They protect me. They make me strong." He finished, scratching his arm at an alarming rate. I stopped his arm and tried to look him in the eye but he refused to meet my stare. I let go of him and slipped on sandals, grabbing the car keys and turning back to him tosee his face now etched with worry, eyes the  size of the moon.

     "Are you leaving me?" He asked. I went to him and grabbed his hand.

       "Come on. We are going for a drive. It wont be bad i promise. We are just going to a party at alex and jacks house." I said, watching the small smile make its way to his face.

Unfrtunately,when we were on the way, he decided to read the group chat messages.

  "REHAB. REALLY BREN. IM NOT FUCKIN ADDICTED."

      "You ARE"

      "I KNEW YOU WANTED TO GET RID OF ME."

      "IM TRYING TO HELP YOU"

      "YOU WANT TO RUN OFF WITH DALLY DONT YOU?" i didnt answer. I should have but i didnt. We argued the whole way there. I hate that his last words to me were "you never loved me. You were just passing  the time" and i hate that he gave me an ultimatum and i hate that i chose to help him instead of be with him in the same conditions. I hate that he hates me and i wish i could have stopped him earlier. I regret what i did with dallon last night. I regret every second of yesterday.

   "BRENDON.BRENDON. BRENDON.fuck are okay? Fuck fuck fuck. ALEX, JACK GET IN HERE.BRENDON IS HAVING A PANIC ATTACK." 

Thanks Gee.


	21. back in the chat...

Fruit: ughhhh guys my head hurts stop yellingggg

JackingOff: welcome to hangover hall; i'll be your guide today. to your left you can see the nightstand which features a bottle of acetaminophen and a water bottle in the top drawer.

DAT BOI: shut upppp im trying to sleep. its too early for this sh*t.

pants: it is literally past noon.

pants: JACK BASSAUM BARAKAT EXPLAIN THE BOTTOM DRAWER ITEMS >:(

jackingOff: thats... not how to spell my middle name... and you know you are gonna need lube and condoms if you are staying the weekend...

pants: i thought it wassss. but did you HAVE to put a dildo there too?

jackingOff: it doesnt have a u in it. and yes.

pants: well EXCUUUSSEEE me! one letter isnt that bad jack.

babyAngel: did i hear the word dildo?

DRINK ME: i do believe i heard the same thing cas.

amazon echo: speaking of dildos... 

pussy:ALEX WE DO NOT NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU DO WITH JACK.

amazon echo: but Jooossshhhh, you already know what we do together half the time

PEPE: i am disgusted to know you in a friendly way.

DAT BOI: HEY WE MATCH

pants: wait if Mikey and Pete match, does that mean that me and ray match?

PEPE: heh. yeahhhh.

DRINK ME: where even is ray?

PEPE: dan i thought he was eating breakfast with you...

DRINK ME: well phil insisted that he eat my cereal so i had to go buy more. im omw back rn.

Alice:yeahhh sorry bout that... love you.

DRINK ME:well y'know what? i loved my cereal phillip.

Alice: pls 4give?

DRINK ME: uhhhh fine. ily2 bb

salad: ewwww. typing with numbers is cringy

Alice: ewwww so are you.

fruit:OHMYGOSH GERARD YOURE ALIVE.

salad: yeah. sorry about leaving without notice.

DallOff: ATENTON: HAVE ANY OF YU SEEN BREDNUN?

salad: yeah i was just about to get to that. umm i found brendon in the attic having a panic! attack earlier this morning.

DallOff: do you think its my fault?

amazon echo:why would it be your fault? hes probably just still stressed beause of the whole rehab thing.

DallOff: well... we kind of did it last night...

PEPE: does someone here always have to end up fucking everythng up?

pants: yeahhh you get used to it after a while.


	22. name recap (not a real chapter)

so the night of the party (after dallon went off to talk with brendon) tyler and josh changed eachothers names to something more couple-y (idk if thats a word)and jack nd alex said that they could beat joshler's and it turned into a big competition between the couples nd then some decided to just let their boyfriends choose their names(which s wat happened with jalex) so if you havent figured them out, here you go,

josh-pussy

tyler-doggo

jack- jacking off

alex- amazon echo

dean-DaddyDeath

castiel-BabyAngel

mikey-PEPE

pete-DAT BOI

ray-InYour

patrick-Pants

frank-fruit

gerard-salad

dan-DRINK ME

phan-Alice


	23. Threesomes,the beatles, and Lenny

raisin bren:hey guys.... im back...

raisin bren: ALRiGHT WHICH OF YOU ASSES CHANGED MY NAME

DAT BOI:heh

PEPE:we couldnt help itttt

pants:i tried to stop it i swear.

InYour: glad to see that you are okay brendon :)

raisin bren: thnx man. umm which one are you btw?

InYour: ray. guess which pair of dumbasses changed my name too.

raisin bren: it was jalex wsnt it? they arnt very matture y'know.

Jacking Off: stfu. at least i know how to accurately use vowels you imbecile

raisin bren: wooowww. big words now jack? are you sure you want to go there with me?

amazon echo: sorry i was doing something are you proposing a threesome? bc im totally down for that if you are.

fruit: see, normally i would call you a kinky bitch BUT....

pants: yes frank because you have so much room to kinkshame people.

fruit: fuck off pate. anyway; as i was saying, BUT gerard and i also would like to be part of a threesome at some point in our relationship.

Salad: well I agreed to a threesome but i didnt tell you to announce it in the gROUPCHAT. Frank what if they all want a threesome? I love diccs but not THAT many hun.

PEPE: I feel violated that i read that with my own eyes about my brother.

InYour: hey mikes?

PEPE: yeah?

InYour: how and why tf did you make patrick's and mine names match and yours and petes match?

PEPE: well if you dont like them i can change our names again?

InYour: thnx bb.

           (PEPE changed his name to John Lennon)

       (John Lennon changed InYour[s] name to Paul McCartney)

      (John Lennon changed Amazon Echo[s] name to George Harrison)

      (John Lennon changed pants[s] name to Ringo Starr)

      (John Lennon changed DAT BOI [s] name to Pete Best)

      (John Lennon changed Jacking Off[s] name to Stuart Sutcliffe)

John Lennon: is that better Love?

Paul McCartney: .....

Fruit: you bitch. I got a notification saying that John Lennon texted me and i thiught it was real. I spit out perfectly good coffee too. Remind me to punch you next time we are in the same building.

John Lennon: ( ‾ ʖ̫ ‾)

Fruit: wtf.

John Lennon: ( ‾ ʖ̫ ‾)( ‾ ʖ̫ ‾)( ‾ ʖ̫ ‾)( ‾ ʖ̫ ‾)( ‾ ʖ̫ ‾)( ‾ ʖ̫ ‾)( ‾ ʖ̫ ‾)( ‾ ʖ̫ ‾)( ‾ ʖ̫ ‾)( ‾ ʖ̫ ‾)( ‾ ʖ̫ ‾)

Fruit: stahp. Its making me uncomfortable.

John Lennon: ( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)

   (John Lennon changed his name to John Lenny-on)

Fruit: if you arent gonna stop, how about you only talk in lenny faces?

John Lenny-on:( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )

Fruit: alright.... How are you feeling mikey?

John Lenny-on: ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)╭∩╮

Pete Best: is that just how you are feeling at him?

John Lenny-on: ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡ )

Paul McCartney: well how are you feeling about me?

John Lenny-on: ( ˶˘ ³˘(˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)♡    ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡*( ͡˘̴ ͜ ʖ̫ ͡˘̴ )*♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  (˵ ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°˵)ﾉ⌒♡*:･。.   (づ ͡° ³ ͡°)づ. ( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ) \\( ͡° ͜/// ͡°)/\\( ͡° ͜/// ͡°)/\\( ͡° ͜/// ͡°)/

Paul McCartney: i love you so much tooooo \\( ͡° ͜/// ͡°)/

Salad: ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿   ┬┴┬┴┤ᕦ( ▀̿ Ĺ̯ ▀̿├┬┴┬ ( ͡ ͡° ͡°  ʖ ͡° ͡°)

John Lenny-on: ┬┴┤( ͡ಠ ʖ̯ ͡ಠ)

Salad: ┬──┬ ノ( ͡° ل͜ ͡°ノ)

John Lenny-on: （╯°□°）╯︵ ( ͜。 ͡ʖ ͜。)

Salad: ٩(▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿٩)三

John Lenny-on: (˵ ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°˵)ﾉ⌒♡*:･。   (づ ͡° ³ ͡°)づ

Paul McCartney: ( ˶˘ ³˘(˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the Lenny-fight?


	24. Gay patrick and high school musical

George Harrison:hey I just realised that you made patrick Ringo.

John Lenny-on:  and....

George Harrison: wouldnt that kinda make him like. Patrick Starr?

John Lenny-on: pfft naw i totally didnt plan that out.

Ringo Starr: bitch. Im not gay.

Pete best: ??? *cough*

                     (Pete Best sent a photo)

Ringo Starr: nevermind.

Pussy: i might regret asking but why do you think patrick star is gay?

Salad: O.o

DaddyDeath: hAvE yOu SeEn HiM wItH sPoNgEbOb?

Fruit: the 'imagination' episode literally shows rainbows like fifteen times.

Alice: plus patrick follows him everywhere, encourages him when he does anything, checks in on him daily, knows his work schedule, is protective, goes to his house if he isnt at work, and there was that one time he gave up being smart to be with spongebob.

DRINK ME: and he can down sausage like a pro IfYouKnowWhatIMean ;;;;;;))))))  ;p

DaddyDeath: ahhh a great achievement of mine: the L I C C.

              (DRINK ME sent a photo to the chat)

Stuart Sutcliffe: hey alex why havent i seen this picture of you before?

Dirnty: dont you just hate it when your mom was trained by the football team?

Dirnty:YOUR GRANDMA'S A WHORE

Dirnty:your whore is a grandma

Salad:FUCK YOU MY GRANDMOTHER WAS A BEAUTIFUL HUMAN. ELENA WAS ONE OF TGE BEST PEOPLE IN MY LIFE YOU LITTLE SLUTS SHOULDNT BRING UP TOPICS YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT >:(

Dirnty: ay clam yer titts moo

John Lenny-on: are you okay mike? 

Dirnty:ayyy mikes gone bro he left his phone at my house after a party yesterday

George Harrison: and who are you.....?

Dirnty: hey My name Is Tre and i have a basketball game tomarrow 

DaddyDeath: oh cool; what team?

Alice:oh no.

DRINK ME:  WiLdCaTs 

Alice: not again....

DRINK ME: WILDCATS EVERYWHERE, WAVE YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR.

Alice: he does this every time....

DRINK ME:  **I KNOW THIS YEAR THAT SOMETHING HAS CHANGED, NEVER FELT THIS WAY,I KNOW IT FOR REAL.**

Ringo Starr: can you like stop?

DRINK ME:  ** _ ~~STUMP,STUMP,STUMP DO THE RUMP~~_**

Ringo Starr: okay then....?

Alice: sorry... He has HSM-PTSD (High School Music Post Traumatic Stress Disorder)

fruit:do you think they ever checked eachother out in the locker room?

John Lenny-On: is that how you and gee became a couple? 

fruit: we were just curious about our sexuality....

Salad:well if you wanted honesty, ive been a flaming homosexual since birth. You just bring up all the potential gayness frankie.

fruit:well thats nice i think?

salad:oh i know. Luv ya bb.

fruit:love you more.

salad:impossible.


	25. Nursery rhyme summaries gone wrong and GAY ANTHEMS

Pete Best: so im in English....

Fruit: and?

Pete Best: well we are supposed to be practicing writing summaries on nursery rhymes...

Fruit: does this have any point?

Pete Best: yeah. Im getting to it. Anyway, Dallon is freaking out because he is just now seeing how bad these things are.

Salad:which ones are yall summarizing?

Pete Best: Old Mother Hubbard, Humpty Dumpty, Itsy Bitsy Spider, Little Miss Muffet, and Jack & Jill.

George Harrison: AY YO DALLY.

DallOff: *stumbles in with messed up hair* uh?

George Harrison: what is your summary of the Itsy Bitsy Spider?

DallOff: the spider is a stupid creature that failed and wants to fail again and probably died from drowning.

Salad: oof. How about Old Mother Hubbard? She's nice right?

DallOff: she neglected her dog and didn't have any food in her house. Plus who tf keeps dog bones in their cupboard?

Fruit:E X A C T L Y. see gerard. Normal people store dog food in a big container.

John Lenny-on: okay but really? What can possibly be wrong with Little Miss Muffet?

DallOff: IT DOESNT MAKE SENSE. Spiders CANT siT. And they definetly dont have tge right sized mouths to eat "curds and whey" whatever the fuck that is.

Stuart Sutcliffe: okay.... Probably gonna regret it but; whats up with Bumpy Dump?

Raisin Bren: i heard bumpy dump?

Pussy: what the heckle?

Alice: watch yo pRoFaNiTy.

DaddyDeath: did brendon just refer to himself as a bumpy dump?

Stuart Sutcliffe: STUPID AUTOCORRECT I DIDNT MEAN BUMPY DUMP I MEANT HUMPTY DUMPTY.

DallOff: the suicidal egg.

DRINK ME:  i heard suicidal egg?

Alice: *le S I G H H H H* Dan we've gone over this. But anyway whats the last one.

Pete Best: Jack and Jill.

Alice: yeah.whats up with them?

DallOff:it also doesnt make sense unless you change the story like i did. We all know the thing goes "Jack And Jill Went Up the hill to fetch a pail of water, Jack fell down and broke his crown and Jill came tumbling after" right?

Pete Best: then there is a second verse apparently...

DallOff: YEAH. The teachers are making shit up istg. saying "jack got up and went home amd healed his head with brown paper and vinegar." 

Pete best: so dallon decided that the only logical explanation is....

DallOff: Jill pushed jack down the hill and he hit his head on a tree. Then karma came back and bit her in the ass and so she slipped and also fell down the hill, hitting the same tree and a rock on the way down. The blow caused a brain bleed and jill died slowly and suffering. Jack, on the other hand, went home amd to bed and healed his injury the next morning; glad that his enemy was dead.

Paul McCartney: well damn. Why are you like this?

DallOff: beacause i was born this way *poses*

DRINK ME:WHETHER YOURE GAY STRAIGHT OR BI, OR LEAD THAT TRANSGENDER LIFE, YOURE ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY YOU WERE BORN TO SURVIVE.

Fruit: DO YOU THINK I'D CRUMBLE? DO YOU THINK I'D LAY DOWN AND DIE? OH NO NOT I, I WILL SURVIVE, OH, AS LONG AS I KNOW HOW TO LOVE, I KNOW I'LL STAY ALIVE, I'VE GOT ALL MY LIFE TO LIVE, AND IVE GOT ALL MY LOVE TO LIVE AND I'LL SURVIVE, I WILL SURVIVE, HEY HEY!

BJ Armstrong:sometimes I wanna lay down and die

Salad: idk whether to say same or be genuinely concerned.

Doggo: things are going too fast now, so I would say mood but then joshie would be sad.

Pussy: yeah no need wants me sad.

DallOff: ddont worry, I shall PROTECT MY SONS

Doggo: thanks Daddy :)

Paul McCartney: and we are back with the daddy kink *sighhhhh of disappointment*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summaries were things my friend genuinely pointed out to my English teacher and it was so funny she got so uncomfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment what you think about this


End file.
